just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
New Reality
For information about the Classic routine, visit the page on the Just Dance Wiki. |artist=Gigi Rowe |year=2018 |no_of_gold_moves=2 |dancer_gender(s)= |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color= |lyrics_color=Light Green |codename=Newrealityvip |original_game= ( Exclusive) (excluding Italy) }}"New Reality" by Gigi Rowe is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is Italian YouTuber and Model Sabrina Cereseto, better known as LaSabri. She has burgundy hair, a pink leotard, ripped jeans with a black belt, and white shoes. Background The routine starts in an empty house with two walls. The left wall is yellow and the right wall is green with a window. On the floor, there is a purple rug with white balls that blend in with the floor color. Then, a sofa with a white pillow drops, changing the background colors. The wall color changes and now has a square pattern. A plant appears and a "puff" with a yellow pillow materialize before the colors get changed again. Another plant appears later, along with a white coat with a pink hanger and a small sofa drop. During the first verse, the background stays the same, but with different colors. In the second verse, the background is changed to a "creativity room" with a chair, two tables with sculptures, a lamp on the wall socket, a big window, and two frames. During the verses, the background stays the same but with color changes. In the chorus, the background becomes a living room with a round shelf, an armchair with two pads and a stand with a little flower on it. When the coach does a circle with her arm, the objects on background go far and a pixelated heart appears. During the first chorus, the background stays the same with little colors changes and motions; in the second one, instead, the background turns into a "garden" with a yellow floor with blue lines, three green, round lawns, two white chairs, various ceiling lamps, and a rainbow appears instead of a heart when the coach does a circle with her arm. During the bridge, the house falls apart, revealing a blue sky with white clouds. Every time a different move is made, the sky goes up and more objects appear in the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip, and make an "okay" sign with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Put your left hand on your hip, and put your right fist on your heart. NewReality GM1.png|Gold Move 1 Newrealityvip gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game NewReality GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Newrealityvip gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Gallery Game Files NewRealityVIP_Cover_Generic.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) NewRealityVIP Cover AlbumCoach.png|Album coach VIP2019 cover albumbkg.png|Album background Newreality pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Newrealityvip jdup menu v1.3.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) on the menu (Version 1.3) Newrealityvip jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Newrealityvip jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos New Reality (from Just Dance 2019) Gigi Rowe New Reality (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music New Reality (VIPMADE) - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Alternates Category:Songs added on Version 1.3 Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:VIPMADE Category:Songs Category:Solos